Sonríe por mi
by Ame Burst
Summary: Tadashi Hamada quería que su hermano fuese feliz, y simplemente eso. Como su hermano, haría lo que hiciese falta para verlo feliz.


_**Disclaimer: 6 Grandes Héroes/Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a Disney y a Marvel, este fanfic esta hecho sin fines de lucro y es simplemente por diversión**_

_**Advertencias: Ligero Hidashi.**_

_**¡Hola! Hoy fuí a ver Grandes Héroes al cine con una amiga, y no parabamos de shippear parejas de esta película (Disney, la hiciste bien), y si, si no se nota, GoGo fue mi fem crush. Es genial, simplemente genial. Tadashi y Hiro me encantaron, su amor fraternal era simplemente jabskhabkhsa.**_  
><em><strong>Espero que les guste, ¡cualquier cosa que deseen decirme, abajo estan las reviews :D!<strong>_

Tadashi no podía recordar cuando su hermano había crecido tanto, ¿cuándo había dejado de ser ese adorable niño de pre-escolar que amaba jugar y tenía tanto que dar al mundo? Tampoco creía que Hiro hubiese dejar de ser adorable. O no amase jugar. O no tuviera mucho que dar al mundo.

Solo sentía que algo faltaba en su hermano, algo que él sentía que no podría darle jamás.

Ese día que lo llevo a conocer a sus compañeros de la Universidad, sintió como su pequeño hermano, al ver a GoGo, se completaba. Eso que tanto le faltaba, parecía haberlo hallado.

"_No es como si yo no pudiese darle cariño. O amor. Pero aun así solo soy su hermano._" Pensaba Tadashi esa noche, mientras miraba el techo. Sus pensamientos iban de aquí para allá en su mente, cuando sintió un movimiento en la cama de su brillante hermanito, lo que lo sacó de sus propios desvaríos.

—¿Estás despierto?— Susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el pequeño castaño lo oyera.

—No puedo dormir, estoy… pensando.— El mayor de los hermanos Hamada se acomodó en la cama, mirando hacía el otro.

—¿Quieres venir a dormir conmigo?— Dijo con tono de broma, ocultando sus reales deseos de abrazar a su hermano hasta que este se durmiera en sus brazos.

Y, para sorpresa de ambos, Hiro se levantó y se recostó al lado de su hermano.

—¿Qué?- Preguntó en tono tosco y con ligero rubor en sus mejillas.— Me lo ofreciste.- Se excusó, tapándose con la colcha.

Tadashi sonrió y abrazó a su hermano.

— Buenas noches, _nerd_. — Susurró sin soltarlo, y sin dejar su sonrisa.

— Hasta mañana, Tadashi.

Ambos hermanos se durmieron sin separarse del otro.

Tadashi solo era feliz sabiendo que podía hacer estas pequeñas cosas por su brillante y _nerd_ hermano menor.

* * *

><p>-Toma 48-<p>

-Hola, me llamo Tadashi Hamada y este es mi proyecto de robótica.— Tadashi intentó que Baymax funcionara, y este, no solo no lo hizo, si no, que prácticamente gritó "_Tadashi ama a Hiro_"— Esta toma será borrada de tu sistema. Y te quitaré la función de leer los sentimientos.— Murmuró antes de apagar la grabación.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo te está yendo con tu proyecto?— Preguntó curioso Tadashi.<p>

—Bien.— Hiro rascó su mejilla algo incómodo.— Gracias por preocuparte.

Lo último que había esperado en ese momento, es que su hermano le agradecería, lo que lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

—Eres mi brillante hermanito, me preocuparé por ti, y haría lo que sea por ti.- Aseguró antes de irse de la habitación, dejando un plato de comida en una de las mesas.

* * *

><p>—¡Lo hiciste, Hiro, lo hiciste!— Gritó de alegría el mayor.<p>

—Todo fue gracias a ti, Tadashi.— Ambos hermanos se sonrieron, hicieron su acostumbrado choque de puños, y se dieron un gran y fuerte abrazo.— No sé qué haría sin ti Tadashi.

"_No sabes todo lo que me faltaría si no te tuviera a mi lado, Hiro_" Pensó en ese momento el mayor, aunque solo rió y le revolvió el cabello al otro.

—¿Vamos con el resto?— Preguntó, intentando sonar emocionado.

* * *

><p>El mayor de los hermanos Hamada sintió como la vida se escapaba de sus dedos, y no pudo pensar más que en todas las cosas que dejaba atrás, en especial, a su adorado hermano. ¿Cuánto sufriría por su muerte?<p>

Tadashi Hamada, solo se arrepintió de una cosa antes de morir: No haberle dicho jamás a su hermano cuanto lo amaba.


End file.
